


A Dash of Colour

by grandfatherclock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: A collection of art, of one Caleb Widogast and one Jester Lavorre. And possibly the two of them, together.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 15





	A Dash of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 Just a place to put my sketches/illustrations.


End file.
